He Is Still My Brother
by TriGemini
Summary: Chris thinks about his brother Wyatt while he's there in the past trying to change the future.Oneshot


**He Is Still My Brother**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Charmed, only Aaron Spelling and WB does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Charmed story. Everybody knows who Chris is and that he is here to save his brother Wyatt. Also, please tell me if it was good or bad to read. Thank you!

* * *

**(Chris' Point of View)**

* * *

So here, I am sitting in the Halliwell manor wondering again who turns Wyatt evil.

_WYATT!_

He's always there lingering in the back of my mind. I can't help but wonder what got to him. What was the cause for him to turn evil? All I know is that whatever happens, it's before I'm born this timeline, other than that I am completely clueless as too who does it? What is more, why they did it?

In order to fix things…I need answers—answers that I cannot seem to find which is frustrating me to no end. I wish at times that I could just forget the reason on why I came back to the past. However, I know if I don't do it, all _HELL_ will break loose in the future. Not to mention there won't be a future either because Wyatt destroys it all. He even destroys his own family. There's a bitter thought…knowing the consequences if such events are allowed to continue the course they are on now. That's why I've got to stop it from happening. To stop the destruction and the chaos he causes, the suffering he inflicts on those around him, the evilness that influences, and knowing that he will be the cause of his own family's downfall.

In thinking along those lines, I still remember clearly, when mom was killed. I was only fourteen. However, it sometimes feels as if it was only yesterday when it happened and I was never able to endure losing her at the very moment when I needed her most in my life. Dad certainly was never any help at the time, although now he is trying to remedy that...but still the memories live inside me so vividly. There had been some good memories. Sorry to say, they weren't enough to outweigh the bad ones I had in the end.

_Memories…_

The only very good memories I've got of Wyatt are very few. Growing up together side by side, having the normal sibling tiffs like always, the scrapes that we would get ourselves into together, helping mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe whenever there were problems and just spending time with our family.

Then things changed drastically.

Wyatt had changed unexpectedly. At first, everybody just figured it was adolescence kicking in. Then he started to become extremely secretive…not even confiding in anyone within the family anymore, he was always sneaking out at nights, he'd then be lying later on about where he was or what he was doing, in the end he was doing stuff that weren't normal for him. Then suddenly without warning it happened…he totally turned on us…on all of us. After that, things only got worse…extremely worse for everyone.

Wyatt had gotten out of control and I knew that I had to stop him. However, the only way I knew I could do that was if I went back into the past to find out exactly what had turned Wyatt this way when he was younger. It was not an easy job to do but I knew I had to do this. I knew if I didn't at least try to change things back while Wyatt was still young, I would certainly be giving up and I knew that I couldn't do that. Giving up wasn't an option…I had to try! I had to try to make a better future for everyone.

_For the world!_

For innocent witches, and other magical being that were being sought out by Wyatt because they wouldn't join him. Not to mention, the people whose lives were destroyed by him, as well. As well, for our family, too, for I've always believed that we never should have had this fate…EVER!

Therefore, when I finally did make it to the past there were certain adjustments I had to do.

For one I had to become the Charmed One's whitelighter. This meant I had to get rid of Leo (my dad) even though at that time I could have cared less about having him around (which is mostly due to my problems that I have with him in the future). Therefore, I tricked him into becoming an Elder. Unfortunately, that presented some unwanted consequences. However, at present I hadn't been very concerned with that minor detail. I was too concerned with trying to find out who turned Wyatt evil in this present timeline that I completely forgot about my own existence in this timeline, as well. For the moment, I decided to let it go, but I knew full well that it was something I would have to deal with, especially if I wanted to exist in any timeline. When I finally became their whitelighter, I tried very hard for the sisters to trust me. Even though, I probably didn't give them many reasons for them to do so. I know partly it was because I was extremely secretive, because I wouldn't tell them things that I knew, and I suppose at times my actions were a bit shady, but I only had done these things with Wyatt's best interest the entire time. Even if none of it was easy to do. I mean I had to bear with the distrustful looks from all three of the sisters, especially Piper (and it was harder with her because she's my mother), not to mention the constant hounding from Leo on most occasions and it was extremely difficult to do because they were my family…yet they were treating me like a practical stranger. Then again, that was what I was to them during that time. However, the hardest thing that happened while being there in the past was confronting my brother.

I know it sounds ridiculous when I say that. Nevertheless, here he was!

In this time, he's a different Wyatt. Therefore, it made it hard for me to be around him. Just looking at him now, he's only a toddler. With those innocent blue eyes (okay perhaps with a small speck of mischief, after all he is a child), along with that cute and warm smile of his (that can be quite infectious in downing times), his childish gurgle, and the fact that he's completely oblivious to what he is like in my future. It's hard to imagine that this sweet child will grow up to be quite malevolent. That one day he'll stop using his powers in mischievous acts. Instead, though, he'll use them to destroy his surroundings, that he'll use them to manipulate other witches and demons, and to strike terror in the rest of the world. In place of that warm smile on his face, it will become a cruel smirk. This will denote his pleasure in all the destruction in which he causes to the rest. Besides, that is the last thing that I want to happen to him.

I want a Wyatt that will be considerate of others, who will makes jokes with his family, one that will spend his time with me, also to become the older brother that he wasn't in my time. What I also want is for him to be good…a GOOD brother and person. Not someone who's going to go around killing others just because he wants power and to control everyone. Even when I first realized that he was evil, I couldn't truly hate him. Still after everything, he's done to our family, friends, all those innocents, and to me. I can't hate him and even though I swore that, I did in front of others I knew that deep down inside of me that it wasn't true. Because I realized that no matter how much I wanted to hate him…I couldn't because he is still my brother…my blood…my family and even emotions as strong as hate can't come between the bonds of love for a brother. That's my reason for being here in the past. Not just to stop the chaos that Wyatt will create, but to save him, also. My dad on the other hand is convinced that I came back not to just save Wyatt, but to save our entire family, as well. Maybe…However, on that topic I'm not quite sure. At least, I know that I'm not doing this alone anymore. Even if I still believe that, it's my responsibility to do it alone.

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

* * *

Chris sat pensively on the couch in the manor's attic, until he heard a muffled cry, which stirred him out of his thoughts. He immediately recognized whom the cry belonged to…_his brother_, so he at once orbed to Wyatt's nursery. When the blue spheres of light appeared and dimmed in the room, Chris had noted that Wyatt was standing up in his cot with a tear stricken face. Chris instantly picked up Wyatt and tried to calm him down, while murmuring to him softly that he didn't want to wake up mommy or daddy, and kept telling the scared toddler that everything was going to be all right. Finally after several minutes of restlessness on Wyatt's part, he began to get sleepy again' after all waking up in the middle of the night can sure wear-out a small kid. Therefore, Chris gently placed Wyatt on his cot again. After doing so, he looked at Wyatt and the innocent expression that he held on his face and realized that this was worth fighting for no matter what obstacles had to be faced.

_After all a brothers' love is a brothers' love and wanting to fix things so that they could both have a great future with their family is truly worth fighting for all the way._

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Was it good to read? Please review and tell me. 


End file.
